STORM
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: La photo des cinq coupables était à présent placardée dans toutes les villes du pays ainsi que leur identité. - Sakurai Sho, 31 ans, Originaire de Tokyo. - Aiba Masaki, 30 ans, Originaire de Chiba. - Matsumoto Jun, 30 ans, Originaire de Nishiro. - Ninomiya Kazunari, 30 ans, Originaire de Nishiro. - Ohno Satoshi, 33 ans, Originaire de Nishiro. (OhMiya - SakurAiba - & others)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Arashi-chan n'est pas à moi mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais... :D

J'espère que cette première fanfic sur mes petits loups vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos Reviews, Favories... ;D

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ce serait vraiment inconcevable de commencer cette histoire sous un ciel bleu où les oiseaux chantent. Non… Un jour de pluie ! Débutons par un ciel plus sombre que l'abîme où même les oiseaux n'osaient s'aventurer.

Dans une rue dépravée, où pullulaient les pires magouilles qui pouvaient exister, marchait un homme. Plutôt, il trottinait. Ses bottines giflaient les flaques d'eau et ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à sa capuche. Il ne se hâtait pas, même s'il était complètement trempé par la pluie, il voulait se protéger à tout prix, mais de quoi ? Des malheureuses gouttes de pluie s'échouant lamentablement sur son visage ? Non, il fuyait ! Il voulait se cacher, mais de qui ? Il passa devant de nombreux pubs et magasins mais ne s'y arrêta guère. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette boîte de l'autre côté de la rue. La seule qui pouvait l'aider. Ses pas se firent plus rapides mais il ne couru pas. Il souhaita ne pas attirer l'attention donc même s'il savait que c'était dangereux, il se glissa cependant à la même allure que tous, entre les passants.

Les néons du club qui le sauverait clignotèrent, il les vu de là où il était. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il y était finalement arrivé. Brusquement, un bruit sourd retenti. La foule autour de lui s'affola. Une violente douleur le prit. Elle s'intensifia, puis progressivement, ses forces le quittèrent. Ses jambes ne le soutenus plus, il s'écrasa au sol, accroissant les cris de paniques qui s'envolèrent petit à petit dans sa tête. Sa vue se troubla, il ne ressenti plus aucune goutte de pluie perler sur son visage à présent découvert. Tout ce qu'il perçu c'était ce néon rouge clignotant qui s'estompait doucement laissant place au noir complet. Heureusement… Il avait pensé à tout.


	2. Chapter 1

Au dernier étage d'un énorme building de Tokyo, se dressait un gigantesque bureau. Sobre, seule la vue méritait que l'on y porte attention, néanmoins, l'homme assit derrière l'imposant meuble en chêne avait le nez collé à l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il était bien trop occupé pour accorder une seconde au paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Permettez-moi de vous le présenter, Sakurai Sho, trente-et-un ans directeur d'une grosse entreprise de transport. Très curieux, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se renseigner sur des personnes ou des faits qui l'intéressaient. Gosse de riche, il s'était retrouvé encadré des ces quatre murs luxueux grâce, ou plutôt à cause de son père, décédé trois ans auparavant. Un comble pour un enfant ayant grandit dans la préfecture d'Akita. Il n'avait jamais voulu reprendre l'affaire familiale mais étant à l'époque sans boulot ni argent il fallait bien prendre l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait… Voici comment il se retrouva à gérer une entreprise de cinq cent salariés malgré lui.

Il était plus de quatorze heures lorsque la secrétaire frappa délicatement à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer sans relever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Je vous apporte le courrier. Annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui fit signe de le poser sur une petite table près de son grand bureau, elle s'exécuta promptement. Il prit le temps de finir la phrase qu'il était en train de lire avant d'enfin poser les yeux sur son employée. Elle était belle et avait de bonnes formes mais elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Pour dire vrai aucune femme ne l'avait touchées jusque là. Il avait bien faillit se marier deux ans plus tôt mais heureusement il s'était rendu compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Enfin tout ça était du passé… Une petite enveloppe, étrangère à celles qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, l'interpela alors que sa secrétaire se retirait.

Qu'est-ce ? S'enquit-il, la forçant à revenir sur ses pas.

C'est une lettre expédiée d'Angleterre Monsieur. L'informa-t-elle en l'ouvrant. Il s'agit… d'un faire-part de décès.

Á ses mots, il écarquilla les yeux.

- De qui ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- D'un certain Monsieur Smith…

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Comment était-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il fit signe de lui apporter l'enveloppe qu'il jugea pendant un moment dans le silence forçant l'employée à s'incliner puis s'éclipser.

Assit derrière son bureau, Sho détaillait le papier confusément. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Johny. Il avait été son professeur à l'époque et lui avait beaucoup apprit, notamment ce que signifiait l'amour entre un père et son fils. Son père étant toujours en déplacement, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment, or Johny le lui avait transmit à travers leur relation qui s'étendait beaucoup plus qu'une simple relation entre prof et élève. Pourquoi après dix ans d'absence ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?

**XXXXX**

Á quelques kilomètres de là, dans une rue bien branchée de la ville. Un homme sortit du club dont il était le patron. Cigarette au bec, il regardait les gens passer. Parfois il s'attardait sur quelques passantes qui attiraient les regards mais le souvenir de l'anneau entourant son annulaire le rattrapait rapidement. « Ah ! C'est vrai. » Se dit-il. Cela faisait bientôt un an que Matsumoto Jun était marié à une femme qui, avec le temps, s'était révélé n'être qu'un poids. S'il avait su qu'elle ne le satisferait plus, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Cependant, financièrement elle pouvait s'avérer très utile… Son père était un de ces hommes d'affaires très riches qui malgré tout avait accordé la main de sa fille à un simple gérant de club tout ça parce que sa chère fille était « amoureuse ». Vous parlez d'une connerie ! Il écrasa sa cigarette et, jouant avec cet anneau, s'apprêta à pénétrer dans son bâtiment lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpella. Á en juger par son accoutrement, il ne pouvait être que le postier.

- Monsieur Matsumoto Jun ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. Se désigna le concerné.

- Voici pour vous, s'il vous plaît.

Il prit la petite enveloppe que lui tendu le jeune postier puis reprit son chemin jusque son bureau, la lettre sous le bras et saluant ses employés au passage. Lorsqu'il s'affala sur son siège il prit quelques instants avant de débuter son travail. La motivation n'était pas présente et pour couronner le tout il savait qu'il devait aller dîner chez « beau-papa » le soir même, alors imaginez l'état de son moral…

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans jeter un œil sur l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Ses yeux s'agrandir brusquement. Un faire-part ? Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une chose pareille ? Il ouvrit la carte et encra son regard sur le nom du défunt, Johny Smith ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Pourquoi cet enfoiré ?!

**XXXXX**

Scalpel !

Une main attrapa l'objet demandé et le plaça promptement dans celle tendue d'un homme en blouse bleue. L'opération se faisait de plus en plus délicate. De petites perles de sueur se formaient sans cesse sur le front de l'homme en blouse, sitôt épongés par une femme portant elle aussi une blouse. Les doigts, agiles et sans tremblements du médecin, s'étaient peint de rouge. Les bips du cardiogramme résonnaient dans la pièce de façon pesante. Brusquement, la saturation en oxygène dégringola. Malgré tout l'homme en blouse ne paniqua guère. Il resta les mains dans le ventre de ce petit être, n'écoutant que la voix de la jeune femme l'informer de la situation. Les battements d'un cœur s'accélérèrent, l'on pouvait même percevoir la tension qui avait prit place. Soudainement, la saturation remonta, tous soufflèrent soulagés.

Très bien ! Déclara l'homme en blouse avant de se retourner vers son assistant.

Celui-ci portait une blouse jaune et avait les mains jointes comme s'il venait de prier. Il s'empressa de les détacher l'une de l'autre afin que personne ne remarque son geste, mais il était vrai qu'il avait discrètement demandé au ciel d'intervenir.

Voulez-vous refermer ? Lui demanda l'homme en bleu.

Il accepta promptement et avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui accordait un tel travail. Il s'arma du nécessaire et s'installa à la place qu'avait occupée précédemment son chef. Celui-ci l'observa un instant puis se pencha à son oreille.

Ne vous en faite pas. C'est un petit chat très robuste !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de se concentrer un peu nerveux sur sa tâche.

Aiba Masaki, apprenti vétérinaire de trente ans avait échoué à trois fois son concours d'infirmier et devait donc se contenter du poste d'assistant. Il était très calé en matière de médecine mais ce qui lui faisait défaut était lorsqu'il devait passer à la pratique. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus et la panique prenait rapidement le dessus. Tout ce dont il était capable était de simples sutures, qu'avec le temps il avait apprit à perfectionner. Toutefois, les examens n'étaient pas notés sur la façon de refermer une plaie et il le savait parfaitement, seulement, à la simple pensé de se retrouver devant un cas, ses tremblements le reprenaient. Á de nombreuses reprises il avait tenté de faire le vide mais rien ne l'avait vraiment aidé à surmonter cette peur qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son rêve, devenir le plus grand de tous les vétérinaires ! Classe, non ? Néanmoins, la motivation ne l'abandonnant pas, il gardait en tête qu'un jour son souhait se concrétiserait, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ! Cette idée lui était impossible.

Une fois l'opération terminé, il se traina comme il put à la salle de pose où se trouvait posé sur ce qui lui servait de bureau, une petite lettre à son nom. Il la prit entre ses doigts et le jugea sérieusement. Qu'était-ce ? Sûrement encore une carte de vacances provenant de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit et resta perplexe devant l'objet, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

**XXXXX**

De gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. La mer était loin d'être calme. Le bateau tanguait et menaçait presque de se retourner à tout instant. Les pêcheurs présents sur le pond s'afféraient nerveusement à leur tâche. Les poissons se faisaient de plus en plus rares à cette époque de l'année ce qui rendait les fins de mois très difficile. Parmi eux, Ohno Satoshi, trente-deux ans, vivait encore chez sa mère avec qui il entretenait une très belle complicité. Il avait accepté de reprendre le bateau de pêche de son père afin de pouvoir aider sa mère, à présent seule depuis la mort de son cher époux. Malgré tout, ce métier n'était guère lucratif et la petite famille se retrouvait parfois bien embêtée. Toutefois, Ohno ne se laissait pas abattre, il savait que tôt ou tard il trouverait une solution qui les ferait sortir de cette crise.

De retour sur la terre ferme, le jeune homme fut informé que sa mère l'attendait au téléphone, celle-ci lui sommant de rentrer. Inquiet, il prit rapidement sa bicyclette et rentra le plus rapidement possible, ne laissant le temps à sa mère de lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Sans prendre le temps de ranger son moyen de transport dans la cabane comme il le faisait d'habitude, il le balança dans l'allée de l'entrée et parcouru en quelques enjambées le chemin qui le séparait de la porte.

Sa mère était assise à la table de cuisine suivant, comme tous les jours, le journal « News Zero » à la télévision tout en rapiéçant les pantalons de son fils.

Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune homme essoufflé.

Oh ! Tu as couru ? Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas si urgent mais tu as raccroché avant. Ça t'apprendras tiens ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander d'aller chercher du pain. Râla-t-elle. Enfin… ceci est arrivé pour toi.

Elle désigna une petite enveloppe sur le buffet de l'entrée puis se concentra une nouvelle fois sur sa couture. Ohno détailla l'objet carré posé à la hâte et prêt à s'envoler. Il soupira, exténué d'avoir couru pour un simple petit truc sans grande importance. Sans beaucoup d'effort, il se laissa glisser au sol puis, donna un brusque coup sur le meuble. Le coup fit promptement tomber la lettre entre ses mains. Il se releva très fier, souriant à pleine dent. Cependant, ses lèvres se relâchèrent en découvrant le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Marmonna-t-il.

**XXXXX**

La cloche de l'Université sonna la fin des cours. Ninomiya Kazunari, trente ans, rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac puis, après avoir saluer ses camarades, se pressa de quitter les lieux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver sa console de jeu, et au plus vite ! Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un « Geek » cependant il aimait passer du temps à jouer en ligne avec d'autres personnes aussi doués que lui. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il répétait le même schéma tous les jours, après les cours il rentrait et se jetait sur sa manette jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander comment il avait réussi à entrer à la Fac, il n'était pourtant pas très intelligent. Quoique cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était encore étudiant à son âge…

Ses parents étant décédés quinze ans auparavant, il s'était juré de faire de son mieux et d'atteindre des sommets afin qu'ils soient fièrent de lui qu'importent où ils sont. Promesse qu'il avait tenu pendant cinq ans.

Cinq années qui furent les plus belles de son existence. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il avait rencontré des personnes qui étaient devenues rapidement très importante pour lui, comme une seconde famille. Á l'époque, il avait été placé chez un tuteur à Nishiro dans la préfecture d'Akita, à la demande expresse de celui-ci. Il lui avait avoué avoir trouvé du potentiel en lui. Dès son arrivé, il avait découvert quatre autres jeunes adolescents avec qui il avait tissés des liens qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même situation que lui mais ils le comprenaient et c'était tout ce qui faisait la différence. Johny avait toujours était là pour lui et lui avait transmit tous ce qu'il savait à ce jour… Cependant. Un jour, il avait disparu. Envolé ! Personne n'avait su où il était et pourquoi il était partit. Personne n'avait su l'expliquer. Á ce moment là Kazunari s'était senti trahi, abandonné, seul… La subite absence de son tuteur avait eu pour conséquence de dissoudre le petit groupe d'amis. Du jour au lendemain, les cinq jeunes hommes s'étaient séparés, partant chacun de leur côté et oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de cet homme qui les avait éduqué comme un père.

Á partir de ce jour, les promesses de Kazunari s'envolèrent en même temps que la disparition de son mentor, de sa famille…

De retour dans son petit appartement, le jeune homme s'arrêta à sa boîte aux lettres. Il soupira en découvrant l'imposant tas de factures qui y trônait. Il les saisit et commença à les trier, les plus importantes passaient avant tout. Soudainement, une enveloppe carrée stoppa son geste. Elle ne comportée que ses coordonnées ainsi qu'un cachet lui indiquant qu'elle provenait d'Angleterre. Il plissa les yeux, interrogateur. Il reposa toutes les autres et l'ouvra presque rapidement… Son cœur s'arrêta de battre instantanément, son regard ne pouvait se détacher du nom présent sur ce faire-part de décès entre ses mains, « Johny Smith ». Pourquoi ? Ses jambes s'affaissèrent et il senti ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pendant dix ans il avait haït ce type, il l'avait détesté de l'avoir abandonné comme l'avaient fait ses propres parents. Alors pourquoi son cœur souffrait-il autant maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 2

Deux jours plus tard, Kazunari regardait défiler le paysage devant ses yeux sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour penser à autre chose. La lettre lui annonçant le décès de son tuteur coincée entre ses doigts, il repensait à tous ses moments passés avec cet homme qu'il avait vraiment considéré comme son père mais qui pourtant avait osé l'abandonner sans prévenir, le laissant à nouveau seul dans ce monde. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou bien déçu, il ne pouvait expliquer se qu'il ressentait, là, assis dans ce taxi qui le conduisait de la gare à l'endroit inscrit sur le bout de papier chiffonné dans sa main, l'Église de la petite ville de Nishiro. L'enterrement avait lieu à l'endroit où il avait passé cinq années de sa vie, ce même endroit où il s'était juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Toutefois, son esprit ne lui obéit plus, il s'avançait inconsciemment vers ce lieu nostalgique.

La voix du chauffeur le tira de ses pensées, il était arrivé. Il descendit de la voiture, incertain, faisait-il le bon choix ? Tout-à-coup, un visage parmi les quelques passant de la rue l'intrigua. Il le connaissait, il en était sûr ! Il s'avança timidement en direction de cette personne, très rapidement, Kazunari reconnu cet étranger qui fixait la vitrine d'une boutique de pêche. Qui d'autre pouvait faire ça ! Il s'approcha furtivement, un sourire se dessinant malgré lui sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de revoir cette personne même en de telle circonstance. Il se faufila à ses côtés, il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, surement était-il trop absorbé par sa contemplation.

Toujours autant passionné par la pêche à ce que je vois ! Remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune pêcheur releva la tête surprit qu'on lui adresse la parole ici. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la personne postée juste à quelques centimètres de lui, il crut rêver. Était-ce une hallucination ?

Nino… Réussi-t-il à prononcer.

Le plus jeune lui sourit en guise de répondre. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Kazunari n'avait en rien changé, pas une ride ni même un cheveu blanc, il était resté tel qu'il était à dix-neuf ans. Contrairement à Satoshi qui avait maintenant plus de trente ans et qui, même si le temps ne l'avait pas vraiment dégradé, se disait vieux et déjà prêt pour la retraite…

Tu… Commencèrent tous deux en même temps.

Ohno laissa la parole à son cadet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire oubliant même pourquoi il était là.

Je suppose que tu es là pour… Reprit Kazunari en baissant les yeux.

Oui… Murmura-t-il. Tu crois que les autres sont au courant ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois.

Un silence s'installa. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus échangés durant ces dix ans, la culpabilité prit le dessus.

Bien ! Soupira Kazunari. On y va ? La cérémonie va commencer…

Ohno répondit d'un hochement de tête puis ramassa ses affaires avant d'emboîter le pas au plus jeune en direction de l'église.

Le clocher du bâtiment s'élevé haut dans le ciel. Même si ce n'était qu'une petite église de ville, elle avait toujours parut immense aux yeux de Masaki. Aujourd'hui encore elle paraissait toucher les nuages de sa pointe se qui fit sourire doucement le jeune homme qui avançait le regard fixé sur ce magnifique clocher qui avait quelque part bercé son enfance. Un souvenir parmi les rares qui le tenait à cœur quand il repensait à cette ville. Perdu dans ses pensées il percuta un jeune homme qui marchait distraitement devant lui.

Mais vous ne pouvait pas faire attention ! S'indigna celui-ci.

Oh Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme face à lui resta stupéfait.

Sho-chan ! S'écria-t-il brusquement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci tenta de le repousser, c'était quoi cet élan d'affection ! Lorsqu'il parvint à se dégager de son étreinte il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

Baka ! Ne fais pas ça devant tous le monde. Le reprit-il embarrassé.

Excuses-moi… Tu m'as manqué ! Sourit Aiba.

Hum… Toi aussi. Répondit Sho le rouge aux joues. Alors ?

Alors ? Tu deviens quoi ?

Sho baissa les yeux. Dix ans auparavant il avait juré de ne jamais devenir comme son paternel mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse… Aiba le regarda étrangement mais ne chercha pas à creuser, il avait comprit. Chacun avait prit des routes bien différentes. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il aperçu un couple de jeune homme s'avancer vers eux.

Kazu ! Sato ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent étreint un nombre incalculable de fois. Aiba avait toujours était enjoué même dans les pires situations, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître son comportement réchauffèrent le cœur des trois autres, brisant ainsi la glace qui s'était formé en dix ans de silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Ninomiya suggéra d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'heure de la cérémonie arrivée et les quatre amis se surprirent à remarquer que personne n'était entré dans l'église. Le choc fut d'autant plus étonnant lorsqu'ils aperçurent que les lieux étaient vides. Il n'y avait que le maître de cérémonie, quelques personnes travaillant pour le service funèbres ainsi que le cercueil. Toutes les places étaient inoccupées. Les quatre amis s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'avant de la pièce en silence. Le cercueil était ouvert et l'on pouvait voir la tête du défunt se dévoiler au fur et à mesure que l'on s'y rapproché. Nino attrapa la main de Satoshi sentant déjà son cœur se serrer, Ohno entrelaça leurs doigts, tentant de lui transmettre le plus de réconfort possible. Ce contact le rassura quelque peu même si la douleur l'envahit de plus en plus.

Sho s'approcha en direction du maître de cérémonie afin d'avoir plus de renseignement. L'homme lui indiqua que seul cinq jeunes hommes faisaient partis des proches de Monsieur Smith. Seulement eux ? Il n'avait pas d'autre famille ?

Sakurai retourna s'asseoir alors que le maître commencé la cérémonie.

Brusquement, la porte du fond s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un jeune homme entra en trombe et d'un pas rapide et décidé se dirigea droit en direction du cercueil.

Jun ? Dit Satoshi surprit.

Le concerné ne prêta aucune attention à ses anciens amis. L'éclat de rage dans ses yeux ne pointant que l'homme couché entre quatre planches de boit. Il attrapa sa chemise entre ses poings et le secoua vivement.

Espèce de salopard ! Réveils-toi ! Ne nous fais pas le coup du mort ! Quoi ! Tu disparais comme ça pour revenir en décomposition ! Salaud ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Hein ! Tu te rends compte du mal que t'as fais autour de toi ! Réveils-toi !

Ses amis le regardèrent impuissants. Des cinq, c'était celui qui avait toujours intériorisé, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état de colère.

Tout-à-coup, une main attrapa le poignet du jeune homme qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, extrêmement beau le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard était d'un bleu azure intensément profond. L'expression qui émanait de son visage était neutre. Personne ne l'avait vu jusque là. Qui était ce type ?

Je comprends votre frustration. Dit-il simplement d'une voix grave. Mais veuillez avoir un minimum de décence, ne serait-ce que pour vos amis.

Á ses mots, Jun se retourna vers les quatre personnes avec qui il avait auparavant partagé des liens puissants. Ils le regardaient surprit sans savoir quoi dire. Comme perdant toutes forces, il se laissa tomber au sol. Pourquoi ce type se considérant comme leur propre père les avait-il abandonnés du jour au lendemain alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui ? Jamais il n'avait craqué devant ses frères de cœur, jamais il n'avait montré une once de faiblesse parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre la tristesse d'avoir perdu le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Nino s'accroupit lentement en face de lui avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La présence de ses amis fit revivre cette sensation qu'il ressentait dix ans avant, celle qu'il avait oubliée durant toutes ces années. Sa colère ne disparaitrait peut être pas, ça il en avait la conviction, mais ces quatre personnes chères à son cœur pourraient peut être l'atténuer. Toutes ces années sa haine envers Johny n'avait cessé de s'accroître, alors quand il avait reçu cette enveloppe annonçant son décès il avait été transporté entre le chagrin et la colère. Pourquoi ? Cette question resterait sans doute possible à jamais sans réponse. Personne à part lui ne pourrait dire pourquoi il avait abandonné ses cinq protégés…

La cérémonie se clôtura rapidement, les cinq jeunes hommes sortirent en silence de l'église suivit de près par l'homme aux yeux bleus qu'il cacha derrière de fines lunettes de soleil dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant de les interpeller.

J'aimerai savoir qui vous étiez pour Monsieur Smith ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Dites-nous d'abord qui vous êtes ? Renchérit Sho.

Oh ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse. S'écria-t-il en sortant de sa poche une carte de visite qu'il tendit directement à Nino, qui était pourtant le plus éloigné de sa position.

Celui-ci la saisie hésitant puis la parcouru, Ohno par-dessus son épaule. « Inspecteur Satoru Okabe ».

FBI ? S'étouffa Satoshi. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

J'enquête petit ! Repartie Satoru en lui adressant un clin d'œil par dessus ses lunettes.

Vous enquêtez sur quoi ? S'enquit Sho promptement.

Sur votre ami, Johnny. Il se trouve qu'il à été tué par un membre d'une organisation très recherchée par nos services. Donc si vous savez quoique ce soit…

Nous ne savons rien ! Le coupa Jun. Ça fait 10 ans que nous ne savons plus rien de sa vie. De plus, on se contre-fou de la manière dont il a était tué. Venez les gars !

Il reprit son chemin, Aiba, Sho et Ohno à ses pas. Nino resta un moment planté sur place le regard fixé sur la carte de l'inspecteur.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Nous ne savons pas. Mais une chose est sûr, ils ne l'ont pas assassinés pour rien. Je suis convaincu que votre ami avait affaire avec eux.

Quel genre d'affaire ?

Du genre qui dépasse votre imagination. Murmura-t-il près de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Celui-ci se recula gêné de cette soudaine proximité. Avait-il besoin d'être aussi proche ? Il s'apprêta à lui poser l'une des nombreuses questions qui lui trottait en tête lorsque la voix d'Ohno lui parvint.

Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Je dois y aller. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes interrogations.

Je vous en pris. Toutefois, si vous en avez d'autres ou si vous voulez juste parler… Appelez-moi. Sourit-il en pointant le doigt en direction de la carte entre les mains de Ninomiya.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'inclina avant de rejoindre ses amis en courant.

Nino avait encore les joues rougies. Cet homme, d'une beauté incroyable, était bien en train de le draguer ? Ce n'était pas une illusion ? Non ! Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Pourquoi un inspecteur du FBI s'intéresserait à lui, c'est absurde !

Que t'a-t-il dit ? L'interrogea Ohno lorsqu'il l'eu rejoint.

Oh ! Euh… rien de particulier. Je vous raconterai. Répondit le jeune homme plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Satoshi le regarda perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur l'inspecteur Okabe, celui-ci lui fit un salut en étirant ses lèvres. Que cherchait réellement ce type ? Ohno ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire confiance, de plus il avait été bien trop près de Kazunari et ça, ç'avait le don de l'énerver…


	4. Chapter 3

Après plusieurs tours et détours dans la ville, les cinq amis décidèrent de s'installer à l'hôtel. Une fois leurs valises posées ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre d'Aiba afin de débattre de cette journée. La pièce était assez grande et elle possédait en plus du lit, un canapé dans lequel s'étaient installé Jun, Ninomiya et Ohno. L'espace entre ces deux derniers était telle qu'elle était à l'époque, c'est-à-dire inexistante, détail que ne manqua pas de relever Sho.

Vous deux avez toujours était très proche. Je suis content de voir que même après 10 ans de séparation vous n'avez pas perdu ce lien.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard embarrassé. C'était vrai, ils avaient toujours fait ça d'instinct. Quand l'un faisait une chose l'autre le suivait comme son ombre, c'était ainsi et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait l'expliquer. Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir bien, même après 10 ans.

Très bien. Lança Matsumoto. Qui se dévoue à raconter sa vie ? Aiba ?

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais Jun reprit brusquement la parole.

Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne s'est contacté durant tout ce temps.

Ne commence pas Matsujun. Le calma Nino. Si on ne l'a pas fait c'est pour une raison bien précise et tu la connais. Toi comme nous tous ne voulions pas rester dans cette ville, SA ville.

C'est vrai. Admit Sho. Rester ici, rester en contact… tout ça nous aurait rappelés chaque jour qu'il nous avait laissé… Je ne voulais pas souffrir et encore moins vous voir dans cet état les gars.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Même s'il savait que partir le premier de cette ville dix ans auparavant sans ne plus jamais donner de nouvelles ne leur avait pas retiré leur peine, Sakurai était convaincu qu'il avait tout de même fait le bon choix. Ils avaient tous tellement grandit, aujourd'hui et avec le temps ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à surmonter toute cette histoire.

Jun se leva sur les nerfs et s'avança en direction de la fenêtre, il tentait de se calmer mais repenser à tout ce qui se passait à l'instant ne l'aidait pas vraiment… Il observait la rue d'un air distrait. Les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changés durant tout ce temps et les passants circulant lui restaient familier… après tout il avait grandit ici et connaissait presque tous les habitants de cette ville. Il se souvenait de chaque visage, chaque prénom, chaque métier, chaque relation se nouant chacun à un souvenir quelconque mais terriblement important. Il fallait avouer que malgré tout cette ville lui avait un peu manqué.

Cependant, qu'il détaillait chaque individu se promenant, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il était grand et brun mais ce n'était pas son physique et son expression mystérieuse qui perturbait le jeune homme, non c'était le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait beau essayait, Jun ne se rappelait guère de cet homme. Il était revêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean slim troué. Il tenait entre ses doigts une cigarette qu'il fumait nerveusement en jetant par moment de furtifs regards en direction de l'hôtel dans lequel les cinq jeunes hommes avaient élus domicile. Que cherchait-il ?

Les gars ? Appela le plus jeune de la bande. Je crois que ce type veut quelque chose.

Ses amis se levèrent et vinrent le rejoindre. L'inconnu jeta un énième regard en leur direction et fut surprit de tous les apercevoir à la fenêtre, tel qu'il écrasa son mégot et traversa la rue en direction du bâtiment.

Quelqu'un le connait ? Demanda Aiba.

Tous répondirent négativement. Cet homme leur était complètement étranger.

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna quelques minutes plus tard leur annonçant qu'un certain Yoochun désiré les voir.

Et si c'était l'un des types qui à assassinés Johnny ? Paniqua Nino.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Sourit Sho comme pour le rassurer même s'il ne l'était pas lui-même…

Ohno s'avança le premier vers la porte, toutefois Kazunari le retint contre lui.

N'y vas pas !

La peur se lisait très franchement sur son visage. Il avait toujours était le premier à montrer ses émotions sans se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Alors qu'à l'époque Satoshi tentait de ne pas pleurer de toutes ses forces par crainte de devenir la risée de tous, lui le faisait sans retenu à sa place parce qu'il savait. C'était l'une des nombreuses qualités qu'il aimé chez Ninomiya, le fait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, aujourd'hui Ohno savait que rien ne leur arriverait. Il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et lui adressa un large sourire.

Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Le rassura-t-il.

Kazunari ne le quittait pas des yeux, il tentait d'y entrevoir une quelconque once d'inquiétude mais son ainé semblait sûr de lui ce qui le réconforta, pas totalement mais assez pour le laisser faire. Néanmoins, il s'agrippa à son bras, pas question de s'éloigner de lui.

Ils parcoururent tous les cinq le chemin jusqu'au hall du bâtiment où le propriétaire leur informa que leur visiteur les attendait dans le petit salon.

Effectivement il y était, cet homme aux cheveux ébène et jean troué. Il était avachit dans un des canapés et fumait avec délectation. Dés qu'il les aperçu il se redressa sans pour autant se lever ni même les saluer, il se contenta simplement de les regarder de haut en bas.

Décidément ! Déclara-t-il. Même mort, Johnny se fout encore de ma gueule.

Vous connaissez Johnny ?! S'écria Nino.

Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Sho en plissant les yeux.

Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas. Je viens juste de me taper presque six milles Miles pour donner ça à des gamins ! Soupira-t-il en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe marron.

Aiba tendit le bras mais l'étranger se ravisa avant d'éclater de rire et de lui donner enfin.

Johnny a ajouté qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il vous avait fait endurer.

Désolé ? Répéta Jun. Ouais c'est ça ! Vous avez raison, même mort il se fout encore de notre gueule.

Je t'aime bien petit ! Sourit l'inconnu. Toi et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Johnny à toujours était un trou-du-cul. Néanmoins, s'il n'avait pas été là… je serais peut être en train de me faire bouffer par les vers quelque part.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? L'interrogea Ohno.

L'homme les regarda un par un puis se leva en ramassant sa veste en cuire.

Attendez ! L'arrêta Satoshi. Répondez ! Que savez-vous sur Johnny ? Que c'est-il passé durant ces dix ans ?

Lâche-moi gamin, c'est un conseil ! Lui ordonna l'homme l'expression à présent sérieuse. Si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions… Allez dans cette maison !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte puis s'en alla sans se retourner mais chantonnant une petite phrase sur les joies des bars nippons. Il disparu donc laissant ainsi les cinq amis dans la confusion totale. « Cette maison », celle où ils avaient passés leur enfance ? Celle dans laquelle chacun d'entre eux avait connu le véritable sens de la vie. En quoi répondrait-elle à leurs interrogations ?

Oh ! Se reprit Kazunari. Aiba ! Qu'y a-t-il dans l'enveloppe ?

Celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Á l'intérieur se trouvait une simple petite clef, elle semblé tout de même rouillée.

C'est tout ? Demanda Matsumoto. Même pas un mot, une lettre expliquant ce que ça signifie ?

Non, rien… Dit Masaki en vérifiant encore une fois l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Qu'est-ce que ça ouvre à ton avis ? Questionna Sho à Aiba.

J'en sais rien… Mais je suis sûr que ça doit être très important.

Si on veut le savoir. Commença Ninomiya. On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on se rende là-bas.

Jamais ! Protesta Matsujun. Je me suis promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison.

Personne ne t'y force ! Cracha Sho, surprenant tout le reste de la bande. Arrête de faire comme si toute cette histoire ne t'atteignait pas, je sais très bien que c'est loin d'être le cas !

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

Sinon tu n'aurais jamais quitté ton putain de club pour venir ici !

Matsumoto se tendit, comment savait-il ? Aurait-il… ?

Je ne pouvais pas ! Repartit Sakurai après quelque temps. Je ne pouvais pas vous oublier et faire comme si vous n'étiez rien pour moi. Quand j'ai intégré la société de mon père j'ai fais des recherches sur vous. La vérité est que… ça fait trois ans que je vous suis…

Il ne put finir son explication qu'un poing s'abattit lourdement sur sa mâchoire. Nino et Ohno se jetèrent sur lui tandis que Masaki retenait Jun en furie.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris contact si tu savais où nous trouver ?! Hurla-t-il en se débattant.

Je… Bredouilla Sho en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres. chacun de vous aviez construit sa vie de façon si différente. Nous avons prit des chemins bien différents, j'ai pensé que revenir à vous ne ferait que vous rappeler cette tristesse que nous avons ressenti ce jour là…

Ah ouais ! Le coupa Jun en se dégageant des mains d'Aiba. Ben je vais te dire ! Tu t'es gouré !

Il lui lança un regard dur avant de se retirer vivement dans sa chambre. Sho recouvra son visage de ses mains, avait-il bien fait ? Il pensé vraiment que ses amis serait beaucoup mieux sans lui. Oublier ce sentiment d'abandon était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux…

Tu aurais dû. Marmonna Aiba. Tu aurais dû revenir à nous. Je ne suis pas aussi impulsif que Matsujun mais je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. Tu es la personne à laquelle je n'ai cessé de penser durant ces dix ans… ainsi que vous deux et Jun. Fit-il en s'adressant à Kazunari et Satoshi. Je ne te frapperai pas mais sache que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Je garde la clef, on se retrouve demain matin pour se rendre dans la maison de Johnny.

Sur ses mots, il adressa un petit signe de la main et remonta à l'étage. Ohno et Ninomiya aidèrent Sakurai à se relever. Le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, sans dire un mot il avait comprit qu'il lui en voulait mais qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère et qu'il en était de même pour Satoshi.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à remonter lorsque le téléphone de Kazunari vibra à l'intérieur de sa poche de jean arrière. Il invita ses deux amis à monter alors qu'il restait pour répondre à l'appel.

Ninomiya Kazunari, j'écoute !

Bonsoir. C'est l'inspecteur Satoru !

Oh ! Bonsoir… c-comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

Je suis un agent du FBI ne l'oubliez pas.

Euh… Oui, exacte… Que puis-je pour vous inspecteur.

J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions. Que diriez-vous d'un dîner pour ça ?

Nino senti ses joues se rosirent instantanément. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il ne l'invitait que pour l'interroger… Oui, mais en même temps… faisait-il cela à chaque fois ? La note devait être salée si c'était le cas…

- D'accord. Répondit-il avant de plaquer sa main sur son front. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté.

- Très bien ! Je passe vous prendre dans une heure. Á tout à l'heure.

- Oui… à tout à l'heure…

Nino raccrocha en restant bouche bée. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'ordinaire lorsqu'un mec lui demandait de sortir il refusait sur le champ… Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui et dans cette ville, il acceptait l'invitation du premier à lui demander ? Décidément il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui… Cette ville le rendait vraiment vulnérable, c'était comme si toutes ses barrières c'étaient effondrées à la minute où il était descendu de ce taxi quelques heures auparavant. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et au plus vite !

L'heure passa plus rapidement que Kazunari ne l'aurait crut. L'agent du FBI l'attendait comme prévu à la porte même de l'hôtel. Nino s'était imaginé le voir vêtu d'un costume chic mais il fut déçu de le voir en jean basket et chemise, néanmoins cette tenue ne lui enlevait en rien son charme… Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées.

La voiture les emmena jusqu'à un petit restaurant sympathique dans lequel les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table à l'abri des regards.

Durant tout le diner Ninomiya ne parla que de Johnny, il vanta à quel point c'était un homme extraordinaire et comment il l'avait aidé alors qu'il venait de perdre ses parents. Il ne fit aucune allusion à son départ car il souhaité n'en dire que du bien. Après le repas ils prirent le chemin de la plage, ils marchèrent côte-à-côte. Cependant que Nino conversait, Okabe l'écoutait tout en souriant ce qui, à un moment donné, embarrassa le plus jeune. Il se rendit compte qu'il monopolisé leur temps de parole.

Désolé. Sourit Nino embarrassé. Quand je commence je ne m'arrête plus.

Oh ! Ce n'est rien, au contraire, j'aime vous entendre.

Kazunari senti le rouge s'emparer de ses joues une nouvelle fois, il toussota afin de cacher sa gêne.

Donc ! Reprit-il. Vous aviez des questions à me poser…

Et bien, pour être tout à fait franc… Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur vous. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous inviter à diner.

Plus de doute cette fois si ! Ninomiya en était persuadé, ce type était belle et bien en train de le draguer. Il s'immobilisa le regard fuyant. Qu'en était-il de lui ? C'est vrai ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté quelqu'un. Bon le fait que ce soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas, cependant le dernier l'avait vraiment blessé. Bien sur qu'il lui plaisait néanmoins…

Oh ! Je vous demande pardon, je vais peut être un peu trop vite ? Tenta l'inspecteur.

N-non… c'est que, avec tout ce qui se passe je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

Je comprends c'est normal après tout. Je vous raccompagne ?

Le jeune homme accepta, une petite vague de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Cet homme était très beau et de plus il avait écouté ses histoires sans dire un mot, peut être devait-il au moins essayer, juste un petit peu.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'hôtel, les lieux étaient calmes. Cependant, Kazunari remarqua son ami Ohno à l'accueil. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, seulement il ne souhaitait pas que son ami se fasse des idées en le voyant débarquer avec l'inspecteur du FBI qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques heures auparavant. Il saisit le bras d'Okabe et l'entraina à l'arrière. L'entrée de derrière serait plus sûr. La ruelle était peu éclairée et donnée sur un cul-de-sac, seules quelques poubelles y trônaient. Nino attira le jeune agent jusqu'à la porte puis regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de voir si personne ne les avait vue, s'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il soupira en remarquant que la voie était libre, toutefois lorsqu'il se laissa retomber sur ses talons il perdit l'équilibre et se retint de justesse aux épaules de l'inspecteur qui fut soudainement d'une proximité étonnante. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique, le submergeant totalement. Satoru fit un pas en avant, aussitôt Nino en fit un à reculons mais il fut rapidement bloqué par la porte permettant au plus âgé d'avancer encore et encore pour finalement briser la distance qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, Kazunari ne bougea plus, ne faisant que cligner des yeux, puis peu à peu il se laissa transporter par ce contact allant jusqu'à demander l'accès à sa bouche qui lui fut naturellement accordé. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'inspecteur tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Sans crier garde leur échange se fut brusquement plus passionné, Nino poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'Okabe lui agrippa les cuisses le forçant à entourer son basin de ses jambes. Pressé entre la porte et le corps tremblant d'excitation de l'agent du FBI lui donnant multiples frissons, Ninomiya ressenti malgré lui un sentiment étrange. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qui le freinait, c'était tout autre chose, mais quoi ? Ça il ne le savait. Il était certain qu'il ne devait pas faire ça.

A-attends. Tenta-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Satoru résista un instant mais les efforts de son partenaire à le repousser devinrent plus prononcés ce qui le décida à stopper son activité.

Excuse-moi. Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais…

Ah ! Euh… non, je… je me suis laissé emporter.

Un silence s'installa, la gêne se fit promptement ressentir.

Bien ! Déclara Ninomiya. Merci de cette soirée… Á plus tard…

Il lui fit un signe de main avant de rentrer aussi vite que possible le laissant en plan. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment inhabituel pour le jeune homme, s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtait, ils auraient probablement… Ses joues lui brulèrent à cette simple pensée. Comment avait-il put succomber aussi facilement aux avances de cet homme, qui, précisons, n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts sur ce point.

Tout en avançant, Kazunari songea qu'il était définitivement le dernier des crétins depuis qu'il était dans cette ville. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il y avait encore quelques jours il était un jeune étudiant ordinaire jouant aux jeux vidéos et aujourd'hui… Il s'arrêta vivement les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle lui arriver ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas touché à une console de jeu ! Extraordinaire !

Kazu ?

Une voix le tira de sa surprise générale. Ohno se tenait à quelques mètres de lui vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un boxer.

Oh-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Lui demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir !

Relax ! J'étais juste sorti pour rapporter le shampoing à Masaki. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Moi ? Ben rien ! Tu en pose des questions, tu es trop curieux Satoshi !

Évitant avec beaucoup de difficulté son regard il s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre en espérant de tout son être que son ami ne le retienne, cependant, celui-ci le retint par le bras.

Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Fais attention à toi, d'accord. Sourit-il amèrement avant de le relâcher et de repartir dans sa chambre.

Nino resta planté comme un con au milieu du couloir. Ohno était et resterait bien le seul à lire en lui comme dans un livre de pêche ouvert…


	5. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, les cinq jeunes hommes s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant la maison de leur lointain ami. Elle était restée vide pendant ces dix années, personne ne s'y était installé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas perdue son charme et demeurait telle qu'elle était à l'époque. Sho et Aiba étaient arrivés les premiers sitôt rejoint par Satoshi et Kazunari. Tous les quatre se dirent que le cinquième de la bande devait sûrement être déjà repartit pour Tokyo et quelque part c'était compréhensible… Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le jardin, un taxi s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent y descendre leur ami le visage fermé.

Matsujun ! S'écria Nino joyeusement.

Le concerné s'avança jusqu'à eux sans leur accorder un regard.

Tu es finalement venu… Remarqua Sakurai.

On entre ? J'ai pas toute la journée. Fit-il un semblant embarrassé.

Allons-y ! Motiva sa troupe, Masaki.

Ils traversèrent le jardin en promenant leurs yeux un peu partout, chargé de souvenir. Nino et Aiba s'élancèrent en même temps en direction d'un immense pommier.

Tu te rappels ? S'exclama Masaki au plus jeune.

Comment oublier ! Lui répondit-il en étirant ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de grimper à l'arbre en criant comme des fous sous les regards amusés de Satoshi et Sho. Jun leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner en direction de l'entrée, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci, le porche portait des traces du temps mais le sentiment qu'il dégageait depuis le tout premier jour lui était resté encré, un sentiment de réconfort comme jamais on en trouve ailleurs.

Brusquement, le jeune homme stoppa tout mouvement, ses souvenirs s'évanouirent en un éclair. Sho détacha son regard de ses deux amis et lui porta son attention, il remarqua promptement son changement d'humeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il, alertant immédiatement les trois autres.

La porte… est fracturée… Murmura le plus jeune.

Sakurai se précipita sous le porche afin de constater les faits, cependant il resta en retrait.

Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

On va le savoir rapidement.

Arrête ! Le stoppa Sho. Appelons la police, c'est plus judicieux.

Non ! S'écria-t-il les surprenant. Enfin je veux juste vérifier…

Sakurai capitula en soupirant, après tout même s'il s'accrochait à sa jambe il réussirait à entrer. Le plus jeune fit signe à ses amis de rester à l'extérieure puis s'engouffra dans la demeure. Nino, Aiba, Ohno et Sho le regardèrent disparaître derrière la porte, l'anxiété prenant peut à peut le dessus.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sho commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il aille voir.

J'y vais ! Ne bougez sous aucun prétexte ! Dit-il à ses amis.

Quoi ?! S'étrangla Aiba. Il en est hors de question ! Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi.

Masaki…

On y va tous ! Proposa durement Ohno.

Celui-ci adressa un regard à Kazunari qui accepta en hochant fermement la tête.

Dans la maison, à l'étage, Jun avança lentement et à pas feutrés. Un Gold glissé entre ses mains, il scruta le moindre bruit, la moindre petite ombre, prêt à faire feu. Une impression de déjà vue l'assailli, le faisant trembler. Cependant, cette fois-ci il avait une arme et comptait bien s'en servir si l'occasion se présentait.

Il arriva à hauteur du bureau lorsqu'il entendit des bruits au rez-de-chaussée, des voix s'élevèrent et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire ce qu'on leur disait ?! Prudemment il revint sur ses pas puis descendit quelques marches, Satoshi était à quelques mètre de lui, après avoir caché son arme il l'appela discrètement.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Marmonna-t-il.

On est venu t'aider.

Retournez dehors.

Non !

Si !

Non !

Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Dégage !

Non !

Tu es têtu !

Je sais !

Sho ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Emmène les dans le jardin ! Lui ordonna Jun.

Pour qu'ils reviennent après ? S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive…

Soudainement, un bruit d'objet frappant durement le sol se fit entendre en provenance du bureau. Le plus jeune poussa violemment Satoshi qui se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Il glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos et en ressortie l'arme. Ses deux amis sursautèrent en apercevant l'objet.

Matsujun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?! Tenta Sho.

Pour quelqu'un qui me suis depuis trois ans tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, bien sûr qu'il savait. Ce jour là, comment l'oublier ? Ce fut le seul moment où il avait cru le perdre à jamais et avait même imploré le ciel durant des jours… Seulement, Jun ne le savait pas et il ne devait jamais le savoir. Cette fois là il avait vraiment prit conscience à quel point son ami comptait pour lui… Néanmoins, le courage lui avait manqué et jamais plus il n'avait tenté de l'approcher après ça.

Matsumoto vérifia son chargeur, tout était là.

Foutez le camp, j'ai dis !

T'es pas un héros ! Claqua Sho.

Il monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

On y va ensemble et je me contre-fou de ce que tu peux penser !

Jun resta subjugué par le comportement de son ami, jamais il ne lui avait autant tenu tête. Lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, et ce même s'il était plus jeune que lui, il avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui quelque chose de différent brillait dans son regard.

Ohno se redressa et grimpa le reste des marches sans accorder un regard à ses deux amis avant de se retourner et de leur indiquer par gestes qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent, couvrant ainsi ses arrières. Il s'agenouilla face à la porte fermée du bureau puis observa.

La pièce était en désordre. Le bureau était retourné et une multitude de feuilles volaient. Satoshi tira légèrement sur le jean de Sho et l'informa, toujours par gestes, qu'il apercevait deux personnes. Qui étaient-ils ? Et que cherchaient-ils ? Nul ne le savait. Tout-à-coup, le trou s'assombrie avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le jeune homme, le faisant basculer en arrière. Un troisième homme se tenait devant eux l'air hébété.

Patron ! S'écria celui-ci. On a des invités.

L'un des deux autres passa la tête, un sourire terrifiant se dessinant sur son visage.

Il était grand et avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il balança le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains afin de mettre celles-ci dans les poches de son jeans délavé. Il ordonna d'un simple regard à ses deux acolytes de les faire entrer, ce qu'ils firent promptement et sans douceur. Ohno et Sho obtempérèrent sans force face au bulldozeur qui s'avança vers eux, tandis que Jun émit un peu plus de résistance, toutefois la carrure du second gorille eut raison de lui. Fort heureusement il avait eu le reflexe de dissimuler son arme. Ils se retrouvèrent donc séquestrés dans la pièce avec ces trois personnes inconnues.

Au rez-de-chaussée, plus précisément dans la cuisine, Nino et Masaki trainaient des pieds. Leurs deux amis leur avaient expressément demandés de les attendre et de ne sous aucun prétexte les rejoindre. Aiba se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

Dis ! Commença-t-il en regardant le plafond. Pourquoi nous traitent-ils comme des gamins ?

Peut être parce qu'on agit encore des gamins, non ? Ironisa Kazunari, ce qui arracha un petit sourire de la part de son acolyte. Hey ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant tout-à-coup au sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit aussitôt l'aîné.

Tu te souviens de ça !

Nino passa sa main derrière l'énorme buffet qui ornait la pièce. Il tâta un petit instant jusqu'à trouver une petite pelle à tarte bien cachée. Il l'extirpa puis fit face au mur. Sa main vient se poser sur celui-ci avant de glisser sur la tapisserie jaunie par le temps, sous ses doigts il senti une légère bordure, c'était là ! Il attrapa vivement l'ustensile de cuisine puis, délicatement, le fit pénétrer dans le mur, sans résistance. Il fit levier avec la pelle se qui déboîta un petit morceau du mur en bois. Aiba sauta sur ses jambes. Parfaitement qu'il s'en souvenait ! Á l'époque, Johnny leur confisquait leur magazines, ceux dont tout adolescent de quinze ans à connus, mais ces deux énergumènes avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac et avaient créés ce petit stratagème pour pouvoir y cacher toutes sortes de chose. Johnny ne l'avait jamais découvert. Nino engouffra sa main dans le petit trou, il devait surement rester quelques vieux magazines. Néanmoins il n'y avait en rien ce dont ils attendaient, il tomba sur une étrange boîte en fer qu'il libéra de l'obscurité. C'était une boîte à gâteau comme on en trouve partout si ce n'est qu'elle été rongée par la rouille. Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard sceptique. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Vas-y, ouvres-la ! S'impatienta quelque peu Masaki.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta promptement. Il y avait quelques photos, des photos d'eux, une autre boîte, noire celle-ci, cadenassée et une lettre que Nino saisit lentement.

C'est quoi ? Demanda Aiba.

Ça vient de Johnny…

Sa voix se fit faible. La première phrase couchée sur ce petit bout de papier écrasa son cœur. « Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je ne suis probablement plus là pour vous ». Il replia la lettre et se releva, surprenant son ami qui l'imita instantanément, la boîte en fer dessous le bras.

Nino… Tenta celui-ci.

Il faut le dire aux autres !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter qu'il couru déjà en direction des escaliers. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et décida de faire toutes les pièces une par une afin de les chercher, à commencer donc par l'ancien bureau de Johnny. Il entra en trombe suivi de peu par Aiba.

Les gars regardez ce que j'ai…

Sa voix s'évanouit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçu les trois inconnus, l'un d'entre eux tenant fermement Jun par le col de sa chemise.

Eh bien ! Eh bien ! S'écria l'homme au jeans délavé. Je constate que vous nous avez bel et bien menti cher Monsieur. S'adressa-t-il à Matsumoto.

D'un simple et éternel regard il donna un ordre à son acolyte qui rapidement asséna un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol plié par la douleur. Nino se jeta aussitôt à ses côtés tandis que Sho tentait de rendre ce coup au gorille, cependant ce fut peine perdu, l'autre armoire à glace le retint vivement.

Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cracha Matsujun en se remettant sur ses pieds. Tu vas me le payer.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tour à tour avant d'exploser de rire. Le chef de la bande (par déduction, celui au jeans délavé) cessa de rire instantanément, commandant ainsi aux autres de la boucler.

Je déteste ça. Les mensonges… Soupira-t-il. Je pensais que les enfants de Johnny seraient plus coopératifs…

Quoi… Murmura Nino.

Voyez-vous ! Reparti l'homme. Accorder sa confiance de nos jours s'avère bien difficile. Certain de nos plus proche ami n'hésite pas à nous enfoncer le couteau lorsque nous avons le dos tourné…

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement en direction de Kazunari avant de reprendre.

C'est pourquoi, il faut être le premier à attaquer.

Nino avait le regard planté dans le sien, sa phrase résonna plusieurs secondes dans sa tête avant qu'il n'en comprenne enfin le sens, il fit immédiatement un mouvement de recule.

Vous ! V-vous l'avez tué !

Les quatre autres écarquillèrent les yeux alors que l'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Quelle déduction mon garçon ! Ça ne m'étonnes pas venant de quelqu'un qui a était élevé par ce cher Johnny.

Salopard ! Comment avez-vous osé… bredouilla-t-il les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

Ohno voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui montrer qu'il était là mais le gorille de deux mètres de haut le retenait toujours par la capuche de sa veste. Cependant, il remarqua furtivement que l'arme de Matsumoto dépassée légèrement de dessous sa veste.

Bref ! Reprit l'homme en surprenant tous le monde. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour pleurnicher !

Il contourna Ninomiya, alla refermer la porte puis s'appuya dessus en dévisageant chacun des quatre jeunes hommes.

Gamins, vous allez me dire où je peux trouver cette carte !

Une carte ? Répéta Aiba. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ne faite pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! La carte que Johnny m'a dérobé, où est-elle ?!

On n'en sait rien ! Cria Jun. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne l'a pas revu comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache !

Je le savais ! Vous êtes aussi incompétent que cet enfoiré. Vous ne servez à rien !

Il sorti vivement une arme à feu de l'intérieur de sa veste et la braqua directement sur Nino dont la terreur envahit promptement son visage. Ni une ni deux, Satoshi se dégagea de la prise du gorille avant de se jeter sur Jun pour lui subtiliser son arme et la pointer sur l'homme au jeans délavée, visant parois les deux acolytes.

Lâche ça. Tenta-t-il le regard ferme. LÂCHE ÇA ! Cria-t-il cette fois.

Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire petit ? Demanda calmement l'homme en indiquant aux deux autres de ne rien tenter. Tu vas me tuer ?

Je n'hésiterai pas !

Sa détermination se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Protéger Kazunari était devenu en l'espace d'un éclair sa priorité et rien ne lui ferait perdre ce courage qu'il n'avait connu jusque là.

Tu me plais bien petit ! Sourit l'homme. Dommage que je dois te tuer ! Après lui…

Il releva son arme, l'on entendit un coup de feu résonner dans toute la maison. La vue brouillée Ohno avait, par reflexe, fermé très fort ses paupières. Sa respiration était saccadée mais peu à peu ce fut un autre son qui lui parvint à l'oreille. L'homme était au sol, l'épaule en sang, il souffrait le martyre. Ses deux acolytes restèrent pétrifiés ce qui permit à Sho et Jun de se dégager de leur étreinte et de leur faire tâter du poing. Matsujun réussi à mettre K.O le sien en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait alors que Sakurai eut plus de difficulté, l'armoire à glace enserra vivement sa gorge entre ses doigts, le souffle commençait peu à peu à lui manquer… Tout-à-coup un bruit de verre brisé retenti et il senti le gorille le relâcher brusquement avant de tomber inerte. Sho s'échoua à genoux au sol, prit d'une violente toux, il aperçu notamment Masaki debout en face de lui, les mains encore levées au dessus de sa tête. Il lui avait sauvé la vie !

Les plaintes de l'homme au jeans délavé et la vue de ces deux corps au sol les firent paniquer. Ohno laissa tomber l'arme, les mains tremblantes. Son esprit s'embruma, il avait tiré sur un homme, il l'avait blessé, presque tué. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?!

Faut pas rester là ! Décida tout-à-coup Jun en ramassant l'arme de l'homme.

Faut appeler la police ! Le retint Sho qui avait reprit suffisamment de souffle.

C'est la police ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le badge du gorille qu'il venait de maîtriser.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'objet tandis qu'un rire, celui du chef de la bande, s'éleva dans la pièce.

Venez ! Hurla Matsumoto.

Il les attira vers la sortie de derrière où ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, Aiba ayant gardé avec lui la fameuse boîte en fer.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs centaines de mètres, peut être un kilomètre jusqu'à l'orée du boit signifiant la sortie de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et la plupart d'entre eux paniqués.

Jun souffla un bon coup. Apparemment Johnny s'était fait des « amis » vraiment pas fréquentables qui en plus faisait partit de la loi. Il avait, malgré sa mort, réussi à les mettre dans la merde. Á partir de maintenant, non seulement ces types les chercheraient mais à cela s'ajoutait bien évidemment la police.

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, Aiba examinait avec sérieux la gorge de Sho alors que celui-ci ne cessait de le remercier faisant sourire le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien de mal heureusement. Un peu plus loin Ohno ne parvenait pas à calmer ses tremblements, il se passait et repassait la scène. Il se dégoutait d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé commettre un tel acte de sa vie. Soudainement des mains saisirent les siennes, il releva les yeux et tomba directement sur ceux de Ninomiya. Ses craintes s'envolèrent en un instant, il se rappela pourquoi il avait fait ça, il ne pouvait pas oublier la culpabilité d'avoir tiré mais il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour une bonne raison. Il attira son ami à lui et l'étreignit à l'en étouffer, celui-ci ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, s'abandonnant complètement entre ses bras. Oui une très bonne raison…

Dans la maison, l'homme au jeans délavé juchait toujours sur le sol gémissant de douleur. Jamais il ne s'était fait tirer dessus et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien de fois il avait été confronté à des armes à feu, le visage de son agresseur lui revint en mémoire, il le lui paiera ! Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait il s'assit tant bien que mal afin d'extirper de sa poche son téléphone portable. Tout en compressant sa blessure il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cependant une gracieuse mélodie s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il ne put contrôler les spasmes qui s'emparèrent de son corps. Le blanchet à quelques pas de la pièce craqua, la sonnerie de se téléphone ne cessant d'augmenter. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre instantanément lorsqu'il aperçu son visage froid dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Boss ? S'empressa-t-il d'appeler.

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce le regard rivé sur le sol, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux trois autres. Il s'arrêta devant l'arme que Satoshi avait laissé tomber précédemment puis la ramassa à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu avant de la détailler intensément.

Ils étaient armés et j'suis touché… Tenta le blessé.

Vivement, l'homme se retourna et tira à deux reprises dans sa poitrine. Un gémissement franchi difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol commençant déjà à baigner dans son propre sang.

Fichtre ! Incapable de faire le boulot correctement ! Il braqua ensuite le revolver sur chacun des acolytes à qui il leur mit une balle en pleine tête. Décidément, il n'aimait pas supprimer ses sujets mais lorsque ceux-ci s'avéraient inutiles, pourquoi les garder ?

Il replaça l'arme à l'endroit exacte où il l'avait trouvé puis s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il aperçu une feuille de papier près de la porte, il le ramassa et parcouru ce qu'il était écrit. Un terrible sourire se dessina sur son visage. La confiance de Johnny pour ses enfants s'avéré de plus en plus profitable…


	6. Chapter 5

Á quelques lieux de là, les cinq jeunes hommes avaient reprit leur chemin dans la forêt. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient lorsque, exténué, Sho s'arrêta, aussitôt imités par les autres. Après quelques instants Jun commença à tourner en rond, agaçant rapidement ses amis.

Matsujun ! Le supplia Sho. Repose-toi un peu.

Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à poser la question ? Riposta-t-il.

Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi. Renchéri Aiba calmement, le regard fixé sur un point perdu.

Très bien ! Que fait-on maintenant ? Les types qui ont assassinés Johnny et les flics vont nous coller aux basques. Je suis même déjà sûr qu'ils ont commencés leur recherche.

Mais si on s'adresse à d'autres flics… proposa Nino avant d'être coupé par Jun.

On ne sait même pas pour qui ils travaillent, ce serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Écoutez ! Si ces types nous retrouvent, ils nous liquideront et si on se rend à la police ils réussiront certainement à nous avoir en jouant de leur relation.

En d'autre terme… Reparti Sakurai. On est des hommes morts quoiqu'il arrive.

Ne dis pas ça ! Le reprit Nino. Il y a forcément une solution, je le sais.

Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Intervint Jun. De toute façon quoiqu'on fasse on est foutu, notre vie est foutue.

Non ! Riposta Aiba en se leva d'un bond. Nino à raison il y a une solution.

Laquelle ? S'enquit Ohno.

Cet homme ! Vous savez ? Celui qu'on a rencontré hier.

Celui qui nous a confié la clef ? L'interrogea Sho.

Oui ! Je suis persuadé qu'il peut nous aider. C'est un ami de Johnny si on le retrouve il pourra certainement faire quelque chose.

Tous considérèrent sa proposition. C'était loin d'être bête de plus il était peut être leur seule et unique chance.

Ok ! Autorisa Matsumoto. Mais admettons qu'il peut nous servir à quelque chose, quelqu'un sait où on peut le trouver ?

Aiba baissa la tête, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment allaient-ils faire pour le retrouver alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas son nom…

Moi je sais… Admis timidement Satoshi. En partant il a fait mention d'un certain bar et si je ne m'abuse il à peut être choisi le plus proche d'ici, le « Blue Snake ».

Mais oui ! S'écria Aiba. D'après ce que je sais c'est un bar/hôtel il a peut être prit une chambre là-bas.

Dans ce cas dépêchons-nous de le trouver en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit. Se hâta Jun.

Ils reprirent tous leur route aussitôt en accélérant le pas. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent ce type, coûte que coûte !

Dis Oh-chan ! L'interpela Kazunari. Comment tu connais ce bar ?

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner la tête à l'opposé du jeune homme.

Euh… comme ça ! Je ne le connais pas vraiment, c'est un ami qui m'en a parlé et puis je n'y suis jamais allé et puis voilà quoi, Roh Kazu t'es trop curieux !

Celui-ci pouffa devant la gêne de son ami, il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il s'emberlificotait.

Quelques heures plus tard la nuit était tombé sur la ville lorsque les cinq jeunes hommes sortirent enfin de la forêt, par chance le bar n'avait pas fermé depuis la dernière fois et avait même agrandie, étant maintenant devenu un motel. Jun mena sa troupe jusqu'à l'intérieur du bar où ils s'installèrent tous à une table dans le fond. Très peu de personne était présente, les lieux semblaient calme. Après s'être mit d'accord entre eux ce fut Nino qui fut désigné pour se renseigner au près du patron du bar. Ohno se leva en même temps que lui, il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser seul. Ils s'avancèrent donc tous les deux en direction du comptoir où le propriétaire des lieux leur confirma qu'il y avait bel et bien un homme correspondant à la description qu'ils en avaient fait.

Vous le trouverez dans la chambre 15. Leur dit-il. Vous sortez et c'est la dernière à droite.

Merci beaucoup Monsieur. S'inclina Nino avant de s'éclipser en entrainant son ami.

Attendez ! Les interpela le patron, ils se retournèrent vivement le cœur battant à vive allure. … Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Tous se détendirent immédiatement, ils avaient retenus leur souffle par peur qu'il ne les avait reconnu après avoir vue leur visage à la télé. Étaient-ils réellement recherchés par la police ?

Ils refusèrent poliment puis sortir en direction de la chambre 15. Jun parcouru le chemin en peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et commença à tambouriner à la porte violemment. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le type de la veille.

Vous ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Jun le poussa et entra dans la chambre sitôt suivit des quatre autres. La télé était allumée et une odeur de cigare embaumait la pièce.

Tu vas nous dire ce que faisaient ces types de la police chez Johnny ! l'attaqua Matsumoto.

La police ? Bah ils enquêtent peut être. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Et tenter de tuer quelqu'un, c'est une nouvelle manière d'enquêter maintenant ? Intervint Satoshi.

Comment ça ? Ils ont essayés de vous éliminé… Hum ! Comme c'est amusant.

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Renchéri Ohno. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais !

L'homme le considéra un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

S'ils sont là c'est qu'ils savent peut être où se trouve la carte. Murmura-t-il.

Encore cette carte ? Reparti Matsujun. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il y a trois ans Johnny et moi avons dérobé une carte à des types qui les avaient eux-mêmes volés. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous expliquer le comment et le pourquoi, j'ai trop la flemme. Enfin ! Nous avions pour but de la remette à notre boss mais quelque chose est arrivé…

Il se tut un instant, le regard perdu puis reprit la parole après plusieurs secondes.

La carte ne devait en aucun cas tomber entre les mains de ces types c'est pourquoi Johnny à prit la décision de s'enfuir avec sans en informer personne. Il est revenu un mois plus tard en nous certifiant qu'elle était dans un endroit très bien caché à l'abri.

Vous savez où elle se trouve ? L'interrogea Nino.

Johnny n'en avait jamais fait allusion. Néanmoins… après sa mort je suis tombé sur une lettre qu'il m'avait laissée, il me parlait de vous cinq, de cette ville et me demandait de vous confier cette clef, celle que je vous donné hier… à part ça, je ne sais rien.

Un silence tomba soudainement sur la pièce. Aiba réfléchit un instant avant de baisser les yeux en direction de la boîte de fer qu'il avait gardé entre ses mains depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison.

Oh ! S'écria-t-il brusquement attirant l'attention des autres.

Il posa la boîte sur le lit, l'ouvrit puis en sorti la petite boîte noire cadenassée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Sho.

Nino et moi avons trouvé cela dans notre cachette secrète. Expliqua-t-il en observant le cadenas.

Votre cachette secrète ? Répéta Oh-chan perdu.

Masaki abandonna quelques secondes l'objet afin de plonger ses mains dans ses poches et d'en ressortir la fameuse clef qui leur avait été confiée. Il jeta un regard à ses amis avant de l'introduire dans le cadenas, elle entrait parfaitement. Il la tourna lentement jusqu'à entendre le petit clique presque imperceptible. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Pourquoi stressait-il ainsi ? Il tenta de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue, jamais il n'avait réussi à se détendre aussi rapidement. Une main se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre glissa sur la sienne posée sur le couvercle de la boîte, il leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage souriant et réconfortant de Sho. Son expression fut si douce et si apaisante que ses tremblements s'atténuèrent presque aussitôt. Avec l'aide de Sakurai ils soulevèrent le haut de la boîte. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent… septique !

Un… portable ? Remarqua Aiba.

C'est quoi comme modèle ? C'est le téléphone de Mathusalem ! Renchéri Ohno.

C'est quoi cette connerie ?! S'agaça Jun en se retournant vers l'ami de Johnny.

Celui-ci roula des yeux avant de saisir l'objet et le démembrer.

Vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible ! Soupira-t-il avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Je savais que tu étais là ma jolie.

Il extirpa la puce de cette antiquité et la présenta aux autres.

Attends ! T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Jun. C'est ce truc qu'ils veulent ?

« Ce truc ». Reprit-il. Sert à craquer tous les codes bancaires du pays.

QUOI ?! S'écrièrent tous en même temps.

Comment vous avez réussi à avoir un truc pareil ?! Demanda Nino choqué.

Je vous ai dis que j'avais la flemme ! J'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à tout vous raconter.

Mais tu vas nous raconter oui !

Non !

Si !

J'suis fatigué !

J'vais te réveiller !

Pendant que Kazunari et l'ami de Johnny se querellaient Ohno se tourna vers la télévision où un flash spécial était en train de passer. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant leur visage à l'écran.

Les gars ! Cria-t-il.

Tous braquèrent leur regard sur leur ami qui pointait du doigt leur photo.

On est dans la merde ! Pesta Jun.

Ça ! C'est votre problème mais vous pouvez encore vous en sortir.

Comment ?!

Il suffit de rapporter ce petit joue-joue à mon patron… à Tokyo, plus précisément dans un bar plutôt sympa où on y sert une boisson bien spéciale à base de jus de citrouille et de mange.

Il lança deux fois le téléphone dans les airs avant de l'envoyer à Matsujun qui manqua de ne pas le rattraper. Celui-ci pesta puis le détailla sérieusement lorsqu'un terrible bruit de verre brisé s'empara de la chambre. La vitre de la fenêtre avait explosée en mille morceaux sur le sol. Á travers les rideaux qui volaient maintenant doucement au rythme du vent Satoshi aperçu un véhicule sombre s'arrêter brusquement ainsi que trois hommes y descendre, c'était eux ! Ils étaient armés et les visaient ! Ni une ni deux il se jeta sur Ninomiya in extremis, ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit tandis que les tires commencèrent à résonner partout autour d'eux. Aussitôt, Kazunari les fit rouler et tomber de l'autre côté du lit où ils se réfugièrent. Sho et Jun avaient tous deux renversés les fauteuils afin de se protéger alors qu'Aiba s'était caché dans la salle de bain, plus précisément dans la baignoire. Matsumoto tenait son arme entre ses doigts même s'il savait qu'à cette place il ne pourrait jamais les avoir. Il tenta une sortie par la droite mais un projectile passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, il se hâta de reprendre sa position de dépars la respiration haletante. Il ferma les yeux essayant de trouver une solution. S'il passait par la gauche il aurait une petite chance de les prendre par surprise et de ce fait d'en avoir au moins un, de plus s'il allait assez vite pour retourner se cacher les deux autres ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. Oui ! Il pouvait le faire ! Après une bonne inspiration il se redressa et passa devant Sho, dont le fauteuil était juste à côté du sien, il s'apprêta à attaquer lorsque son ami le retint, il se débattit cependant Sakurai l'entoura de ses bras, il ne le lâcherait pas ! Brusquement, des coups feu tirés en ripostent traversèrent la pièce. L'ami de Johnny sortit de la penderie, artillerie en main. Il se positionna au centre de la chambre accompagné de ses balles qui forcèrent les trois attaquants à se mettre à couvert.

La fenêtre de la salle de bain ! Vite ! Hurla-t-il. Sakurai ! La Mercedes !

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage Sho attira Jun avec lui dans la petite pièce où il repêcha Masaki. Ohno et Nino ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, toutefois ce dernier retourna au côté de la porte.

Et toi ?! S'écria-t-il.

Ça va aller ! Partez !

Satoshi le saisit et le fit sortir rapidement en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Une fois dehors ils se mirent à courir, l'on entendait encore parfaitement les balles sortirent de leur canon pour venir s'écraser ou traverser la première chose qui se tenait sur leur trajectoire.

Par là ! Cria Sakurai en remarquant une Mercedes sur le parking de la superette juste derrière.

C'était bien celle-ci ! Elle était stationnée de manière à être suffisamment éloigné du Motel pour partir sans se faire voir, de plus les clés étaient déjà sur le contact. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur lorsqu'un énorme et terrible bruit résonna. Ils virent des flammes s'emparer de la chambre où se trouvait encore l'ami de Johnny. Les coups de feu avaient cessés en un instant. Nino s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière, il voulait rejoindre ce type, il était en danger, cependant Ohno le retint pendant qu'Aiba refermait.

Il faut l'aider ! Insista-t-il. On ne peut pas le laisser crever !

Démarre. Ordonna seulement Jun à Sho.

Celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement tandis que Satoshi et Masaki retenait comme ils pouvaient leur ami à l'arrière. Matsumoto fixa son regard sur le téléphone, qu'allaient-ils devenir à partir de maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 6

Ils avaient déjà parcourus à peut près une vingtaine de kilomètres lorsque Sakurai ressentit une violente envie de sommeil. Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, tous à l'arrière étaient déjà tombés d'épuisement tandis que Jun à l'avant restait silencieux le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait dans l'obscurité.

Tu veux bien prendre le volant ? J'aimerai dormir un peu. Lui demanda-t-il.

Hum…

Il s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence puis sortit du véhicule aussitôt imité par Matsumoto qui s'assit sur le capot de la voiture afin de s'en griller une.

Ce truc finira par me tuer ! Ironisa-t-il amèrement en détaillant sa cigarette.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Sakurai en s'appuyant à ses côtés.

On a tous connu des jours meilleurs. Et puis si ce mec à dit vrai, tout se réglera à Tokyo.

Non, je veux dire… toi…

Aussi frai qu'un gardon ! Je suis poursuivi par les flics qui veulent ma peau pour une stupide puce, j'ai failli mourir et comble du bonheur je suis obligé de vous supporter. Si ce n'est pas le Top ça ?

Il agrémenta sa dernière remarque par un sourire franc que lui rendit promptement son ami bien qu'il resta septique sur l'état de son ami.

Tu sais. Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai essayé de me construire une vie loin de tout problème, j'ai même envisagé avoir des enfants, un jour… Mais tout n'est pas aussi rose que je l'espérais. Ma vie, même si je n'en ai rien changé, je la détestais. Il me manquait cette chose dont tout le monde à besoin mais j'avais beau me retourner la tête je ne trouvais pas.

J'en conclu que puisque tu parle au passé tu as dû la trouver cette chose.

Retrouvée ! C'est après avoir reçu la nouvelle de la mort de Johnny que je me suis souvenu de tout ce que j'avais perdu en quittant cette ville. C'est en vous revoyant que j'ai compris que ma véritable place n'était pas dans ce bar branché avec cette femme pleine aux as mais ici avec vous. J'ai joué les gros durs en débarquant mais je ne voulais pas que vous, les gars, ne me preniez pour quelqu'un de faible…

N'importe quoi. Le coupa Sho. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible, tu es Matsujun ! Même en étant le plus jeune de la bande tu es le seul qui as toujours sut nous protéger. Lorsque nous faisions les imbéciles c'est toujours toi qui endossais la responsabilité, rappels-toi, la voiture de Madame Kobayashi.

Vous, les gars, aviez fait tomber un pot entier de col sur le par-choque de sa bagnole ! Se remémora Jun en ricanant. Je me suis dénoncé à votre place alors que je n'étais même pas là.

Tous ça parce qu'on voulait tous les quatre draguer sa fille. Renchérit son aîné.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de rire de cette situation, en effet au final personne n'avait réussi à avoir la fameuse fille de Madame Kobayashi. Sakurai lui tapota l'épaule puis grimpa dans la voiture où il fini par s'endormir quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux ils s'aperçu qu'ils étaient toujours à l'arrêt, non ! Ils avaient bougés mais la voiture était de nouveau immobilisée. Il se frotta les yeux en se relevant. Les cheveux ébouriffé, il tenta de les rendre présentable du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide du rétroviseur, sans succès. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail des plus troublant : Où étaient passés ses amis ? Il vérifia les moindres recoins de la voiture, rien. Il se hâta de sortir du véhicule mais à peine il posa un pied au sol qu'il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus ! Il ne pouvait plus les bouger ! Paniqué, il se mit alors à ramper en appelant ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi lui était ici ? Á l'entrée d'une forêt dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il continua de se hisser lorsqu'un bruit claqua dans un écho terrible aussitôt suivit de deux autres. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux, ce son terrifiant, maintenant il savait à quoi l'associer ! Des coups de feu ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? QUI ? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, il essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes mais jamais il n'y parvint. Il fallait qu'il y aille ! Ses amis avaient besoin de lui ! Glissant sur le sol, il n'abandonnerait pas ! Jamais ! S'aidant des racines d'un arbre gigantesque il se déplaça aussi vite qu'il le put lorsque, brusquement, une main lui agrippa le bras, le surprenant.

Sho ! Aides-moi ! Le supplia Nino tout en se blottissant contre son corps.

Il tremblait, terrifié, il s'accrocha à lui comme jamais. Perdu, le jeune Sakurai releva les yeux en direction du lieu où se trouvait son ami. Il senti son cœur se briser en mille morceau face à l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tous ses membres se raidirent en une fraction de seconde, sa respiration se fit promptement saccadée. Comment ? Comment cela avait-il put se produire ?! Ses amis, Satoshi, Jun, Masaki… couchés sur le sol et… recouvert de sang, leur sang ! Ils étaient morts ? Ce n'était pas vrai ?! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Prit d'une incroyable fureur, il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps de Kazunari puis se mit à crier toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé en lui en si peu de temps. En quelques secondes son monde venait de s'effondrer ! Il avait absolument tout perdu mais une chose était sûre ! La personne qui venait de lui arracher tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde le paierait et d'une épouvantable façon…

Les sanglots de Ninomiya résonnèrent dans ce lieu effroyable, Sho tenta de le consoler même s'il savait que c'était cause perdu, il voulait rester fort, pour lui !

Brusquement, le plus jeune se fit tirer en arrière. Sakurai le rattrapa tout en cherchant d'où cela pouvait venir, il ne vu rien, il n'y avait rien ! Cependant, Nino ne cessait d'être attiré, attiré par quelque chose, quelque chose d'invisible !

Aides-moi ! S'écria le jeune homme en redoublant de panique.

Sho le maintint contre lui, jamais ! Jamais ! Il l'avait promit ! Jamais il n'abandonnerait ! Les cris de son ami se mêlèrent aux siens, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher ! Quoique ce fût, il combattrait cette chose.

Aides-moi !

Subitement le corps de Nino fut embarqué dans la pénombre d'où l'on pouvait entendre ses cris de souffrance s'effacer petit-à-petit. Il avait lâché, Sakurai avait lâché. Il regarda ses mains, celle qui tenait encore fermement son ami quelques secondes auparavant. Comment avait-il put ?! C'était son ami ! Bordel ! Il se mit à crier le plus fort possible, frappant le sol durement et laissant échapper ses larmes lorsque, tout-à-coup, une force lui enserra la cheville et l'entraina dans les profondeur de la forêt où ne régnait qu'ombre et désespoir…

Dans un sursaut, Sho se réveilla faisant à son tour sursauter Matsumoto à ses côtés.

Hey ! Ça ne va pas ! Le gronda-t-il. Je te rappels que c'est moi qui ai le volant !

Sakurai fit le tour des lieux du regard, il était dans la voiture, celle-ci roulait et ses amis étaient tous là, le regardant, pas un ne manquait. Un cauchemar ? Oui ! Ça ne devait être que ça ! Il soupira soulagé.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Ninomiya.

Oui, oui ! Lui sourit-il.

Bien que ce cauchemar l'ait foutu dans un état incompréhensible il tenta de paraitre normal aux yeux de ses amis, même il se le devait !

Matsujun ? Interpella Masaki. Arrêtes-toi, il faut que j'aille pisser.

Retiens-toi ! Lui ordonna celui-ci.

Je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter. L'informa Ohno. Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille.

Moi aussi… Prononça doucement Nino.

Vous avez tous une vessie en commun ?! Vous patienterez !

Jun… Tenta Sho sans dire un mot de plus.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis il se décida enfin à s'arrêter. Il se gara sur une aire d'autoroute qui visiblement semblait ne pas être très fréquentée. Sitôt que la voiture fût arrêtée, Masaki sortit en courant pour se rendre dans les premiers toilettes qu'il croiserait. Ohno et Nino suivirent en silence sans précipitation. Kazunari avait instauré une certaine distance entre lui et son ami, ce qui perturba celui-ci qui tenta de la réduire. Cependant, dés qu'il fut assez proche, Nino s'éloignait.

Waouh ! Ça fait du bien ! Soupira Aiba en sortant des WC.

Il repartit en direction de la voiture laissant les deux jeunes hommes seul. Nino empoigna la poigné lorsque Satoshi le retint.

Pourquoi tu m'évite ? S'enquit-il.

Pour rien ! Maintenant laisse moi, j'aimerai aller pisser ! Répondit sèchement le plus jeune.

Surement pas !

Il le poussa à l'intérieur du cabinet puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Tu peux pisser ET m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas !

Très bien !

Tout en soutenant son regard, Nino déboucla sa ceinture et baissa sa braguette forçant son aîné à se retourner tout de même gêné qu'il ose le faire devant lui. Néanmoins, Kazunari resta planté, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Tu me l'avais dis. Murmura-t-il.

Ohno se retourna aussitôt le regard interrogateur.

Tu m'avais dis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que tout se passerait bien.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, serrant le cœur de son ami.

Ce type ! Je sais qu'on ne le connaissait pas mais il était notre seul chance de savoir… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il meurt !

Ohno s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, il tenta de le repousser mais en vain, il finit par s'accrocher à lui.

Pourquoi faut-il que ça nous arrive ?! Je lui en veux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous à mit dans cette merde mais… je n'arrive pas à le détester et je me hais de ne pas pouvoir. C'est un véritable salaud qui nous à abandonné et qui nous fait subir tout ça et pourtant je ne peux pas le haïr, je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi ?

Ohno resta sans voix, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il devait l'avouer, lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment qui le frustrait mais qu'il gardait tout de même en lui. Il resserra simplement sa prise autour de Kazunari, le seul qui inconsciemment pouvait le comprendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, le petit groupe reprit la route, Aiba n'ayant pas oublié d'acheter quelques provisions.

De l'autre côté du pays, les forces de police s'activèrent. Un communiqué spécial avait été publié dans tous les postes : Cinq hommes dangereux et armés avaient déjà fait quatre victimes.

La photo des cinq coupables était à présent placardée dans toutes les villes du pays ainsi que leur identité.

Sakurai Sho, Trente-et-un ans, Originaire de Tokyo.

Aiba Masaki, Trente ans, Originaire de Chiba.

Matsumoto Jun, Trente ans, Originaire de Nishiro.

Ninomiya Kazunari, trente ans, Originaire de Nishiro.

Ohno Satoshi, Trente-trois ans, Originaire de Nishiro.

L'inspecteur Satoru Okabe, regardait attentivement les photos de ces cinq jeunes hommes qu'il connaissait très bien maintenant qu'il les avait rencontrés, en particulier Ninomiya dont il avait encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche à ce souvenir bien trop court pour lui.

Deux petits coups résonnèrent dans son bureau avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année n'y pénètre.

Quand ai-je dis « entrez » ? S'offusqua Satoru.

Ah ! Excusez-moi Monsieur ! S'écria le jeune homme avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Kimitaka ! Soupira l'inspecteur.

Le jeune Yokoyama Kimitaka passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en évitant le regard assassin de son supérieur.

Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? S'enquit, quelque peu agacé, Okabe.

Oui ! Euh… de nouvelles informations viennent de nous être parvenues concernant les cinq fugitifs.

Silence.

Et qu'en est-il ?

Elles disent que Monsieur Sakurai et Monsieur Matsumoto ont étés vus sur une aire d'autoroute non loin de Shibata dans la préfecture de Niigata.

De quand datent-elles ?

De deux heures Monsieur.

Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés plus tôt ! S'énerva le plus âgé en se levant d'un bond.

I-Ils disent qu'ils ont eu des problèmes de transmission…

Ça suffit ! Je vais m'y rendre moi-même ! Et toi !

Yokoyama sursauta vivement.

O-Oui Monsieur ?

Tu vas m'accompagner.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, ils se remplirent de petites étoiles. C'était la première fois qu'il allait sur le terrain, il était vraiment reconnaissant de la confiance que lui portait son patron ! Satoru lui passa devant et l'entraina avec lui. Si les autres flics n'étaient pas capables de lui fournir une simple information alors il irait les chercher lui-même, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore une affaire à finir avec l'un de ses fugitifs…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Un café à la main, Okabe Satoru marcha nonchalamment dans les couloirs du poste de police de Shibata lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il jeta un œil sur le numéro, celui-ci y était inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'appel mystère.

Moshi, Moshi ! Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'ânerie. Il s'apprêta à raccrocher lorsqu'une voix s'éleva enfin.

Okabe-san ? l'appela celle-ci.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, cette voix, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

N-Ninomiya ? C'est bien vous ? S'enquit-il prestement.

Euh… O-Oui !

Où êtes-vous bon sang ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où sont vos amis ? Le bombarda-t-il de questions.

Okabe ! Je… Je vais tout vous dire ! Tout ce… que… vous avez envie de savoir… sur ce qui se passe…

Le gobelet de café fumant coincé dans la main de l'inspecteur glissa lentement le long de ses doigts avant de s'écraser au sol, répandant ainsi tout le liquide noir qu'il contenait. Satoru n'en revenait pas, était-il en train de rêver ?

**Huit heures plus tôt.**

Assis entre Masaki et Satoshi, Kazunari regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment y prêter la moindre attention. Son esprit était préoccupé par ce qu'il pouvait arriver une fois qu'ils seraient tous à Tokyo. Quel genre de personne allaient-ils rencontrer ? Allaient-ils enfin pouvoir circuler tranquillement après ça ? Allaient-ils survivre… Toutes ces interrogations le tourmentaient, cependant à l'évocation de ces moments passés depuis qu'il était descendu de ce taxi ce jour là, il préférait taire ses pensées et surtout à ne plus verser aucune larme. Car il fallait l'avouer ces derniers temps il avait été pire qu'une Madeleine, il devait à présent se ressaisir et se montrer fort ne serait-ce que pour ses amis qui jusque là semblait plutôt bien gérer la situation…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut tout de même tirer de celle-ci lorsque son ventre se mit à gargouiller surprenant tout le monde.

On dirait que quelqu'un meurt de faim par ici. Sourit Masaki.

Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ? Le questionna Ohno.

Un sacré bout de temps je dois dire. Avoua le jeune homme tout en massant son estomac.

Sho fouilla dans le sac de provision mais n'en sortit qu'un sachet de soupe.

Hum… quelqu'un à de l'eau ? Demanda-t-il très sceptique quand à la réponse.

Évidemment, le peu de ration qu'ils avaient put prendre c'était écoulé en très peu de temps, ils étaient donc sans nourriture. Jun, qui n'ouvrait que très rarement la bouche lorsqu'il était au volant, prit tout de même l'initiative de s'arrêter non loin d'un café puis coiffé d'une casquette et revêtant une paire de lunettes sombre s'y rendit.

L'endroit était calme. On n'entendait que le son d'une petite télévision qui diffusait quelques informations par moment coupé par de bruyants grésillements. Il attrapa tous ce qui lui tomba sous la main et le déposa à la caisse tout en évitant le regard du gérant. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et fit son travail sans adresser un regard au jeune homme. Pendant de temps là, Matsujun fut interpellé par ce qui était en train d'être diffusé à la TV.

_« […] Les cinq hommes seraient, dit-on, armés et auraient déjà abattus quatre victimes. Les premiers corps ont été retrouvés il y a quelques jours dans l'ancienne demeure de ces meurtriers, trois policiers qui semblent tous avoir été exécutés d'une balle dans la tête. Puis à peine quelques heures après les faits, c'est une chambre de motel qui explose avec son occupant. Plusieurs témoins affirmant avoir aperçu ces cinq hommes… »_

Matsumoto resta figé face à cette annonce. C'était totalement faux ! Ils n'avaient jamais tué personne et ils n'étaient pas armés ! Qui ? Qui avait lancé de telles accusations ! Il s'empressa de payer puis d'un pas rapide rejoignit la voiture.

Faut pas rester là. Dit-il en démarrant au plus vite.

Il roula plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il avait découvert.

C'est n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Satoshi. J'ai tué personne ! Hein ! Dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas tué !

Sa respiration se fit saccadée, Nino lui agrippa le poigné d'une main et lui caressa la sienne de l'autre.

Ne t'en fais pas. Le réconforta Jun. Nous avons tous vus ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, une balle dans l'épaule n'a pas pu le tuer, de plus ils ont précisés qu'ils avaient été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête…

Ce qui signifie, le coupa Aiba, que quelqu'un d'autre les a assassiné !

Qui cela peut il bien être ?! S'étonna Sakurai.

Quelqu'un qui essaye de nous faire porter le chapeau. Intervint Nino provoquant le silence. C'est probablement la même personne qui a commandité le meurtre de Johnny.

C'est insensé ! Proclama Sho. Ces mecs en faisaient partie et puis tu l'as bien entendu, ce gars nous à certifié qu'il été bien le meurtrier de Johnny.

C'est pas faux ce qu'il dit. Annonça Ohno.

Merci. Dit Sakurai.

Non, c'est Nino qui a raison. Le corrigea-t-il.

Expliques-toi. S'enquit Jun.

Ces trois mecs qui ont été tués n'étaient que des subalternes, je pense qu'ils été sous les ordres de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de plus haut gradé si vous voyez ce dont je veux parler. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait aussi de flics ce qui signifie que leur bosse en fait aussi partie et je mettrais ma main au feu que cette personne dirige en ce moment même notre cas.

Tous se turent, jamais ils n'avaient entendu leur aîné faire preuve d'autant de perspicacité, ils en restèrent ébahis.

Dites quelque chose, restez pas comme ça. Balbutia-t-il embarrassé.

Ils lui sourirent ravis qu'il ait été aussi clairvoyant sur la question. Néanmoins, une interrogation subsistait, qui cela pouvait être ?

Il faudrait se tenir au courant de ce que l'on dit sur nous, la presse, la télé, internet, la radio on trouvera bien ce que l'on cherche. Proposa Masaki.

Oui, seulement il y a un hic, l'informa Matsumoto, la radio est morte et on n'a pas un seul moyen de communication.

Tous baissèrent les épaules, comment se tenir au courant s'il n'en avait même pas les moyens ? Nino enfourna ses mains dans ses poches en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, il la releva promptement lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une carte qu'il extrait de sa veste. « Okabe Satoru »… La carte de l'inspecteur ! Il la retourna et y vit inscrit le numéro personnel de celui-ci. Ses joues prirent une petite tinte de rose lorsqu'il repensa à cette soirée mais ce n'était pas le moment, il devait aider ses amis, et même si les risques étaient trop grand il se devait de faire avancer la situation…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à un motel afin d'y passer la nuit. Ninomiya sortit du véhicule aussitôt imité par son éternel double, Satoshi. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner surprenant Ohno.

Je vais marcher quelques minutes. Lui dit-il.

Je t'accompagne. Proposa son ami.

Non ! S'écria-t-il un peu trop précipitamment. Enfin… je veux dire… Je préfère être seul.

Ohno fronça les sourcils mais le laissa tout même s'éloigner seul. Il le suivit un instant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était persuadé ! Son ami lui cachait des choses !

Une fois qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, Nino s'élança en direction des cabines téléphoniques qu'il avait aperçut plutôt en arrivant. Devant l'une d'entre elles, il resta pétrifié. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Était-ce dangereux ? Il resserra la petite carte entre ses doigts tout en se donnant du courage. Néanmoins, comment faire une chose dont on ne sait comment s'y prendre ? Il fit un pas en arrière résigné, non c'était trop risqué, si rien ne se passait comme il l'entendait ses amis pourraient y rester et ça jamais il ne l'accepterait !

Il replaça la carte dans sa poche puis retourna tête baissée auprès de ses frères de cœur. Ceux-ci avaient déjà décidés de la disposition des chambres, Kazunari ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre qu'il partagerait la sienne avec Satoshi et en un sens cela le réconforta même s'il savait que son ami avait remarqué qu'il était préoccupé. Il devrait faire face à ses interrogations…

Il pénétra dans la chambre, une petite pièce ne disposant que d'un lit double et d'une toute petite douche dans le coin gauche cachée derrière un rideau menaçant de tomber à tout moment et de minuscules toilettes. C'était délabré mais avec leur situation ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe d'une chambre d'hôtel.

Nino déposa sa veste sur le lit puis avant que son ami n'eu le temps de prononcer un mot, il déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il se précipita derrière le rideau et commença à se déshabiller.

Tu sais que je peux quand même te parler ? L'informa Satoshi en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Et mince ! Il fallait toujours qu'un petit détail gâche ses échappatoires. Il s'empressa d'ôter son T-shirt puis son jeans cependant ce dernier fut moins docile tel qu'il s'entortilla les pieds et s'étala de tout son long faisant tomber le rideau sur sa tête. Et voilà ! Il se ridiculisait par-dessus le marché !

Satoshi s'agenouilla face à lui avant de lui retirer le rideau qui recouvrait son visage.

Tu comptes m'en parler ? S'enquit-il.

Je veux juste… commença le plus jeune, vous aider et arrêter une bonne fois pour toute d'être le pleurnichard de service. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on s'en sorte et vous prouver que je peux, moi aussi être à la hauteur.

T'as pas besoin de nous prouver quoique ce soit. On est tous les cinq dans le même bateau et on doit, en plus de s'entre-aider, se faire confiance. Et cela implique de tout se confier…

Mais qu'allez-vous penser de moi après ça ? Ces dernières années je n'ai pas accomplis grand-chose dans ma vie. J'ai toujours su contrôler les moindres de mes gestes, néanmoins, quand j'ai reçu cette maudite lettre… Je veux seulement ne pas être un poids.

Ohno glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue où il essuya délicatement une larme qui s'était échappée. Ce contact fit emballer le cœur du pauvre jeune homme qui, dans un moment d'égarement, ferma les paupières afin de profiter amplement de la douceur de son geste. Toutefois, il se réveilla bien trop promptement de cette rêverie. Il détourna le regard avant de se relever tournant à présent le dos à son ami.

Plusieurs sonneries se firent entendre avant que le destinataire ne daigne enfin répondre. La voix de Ninomiya mourut aussitôt au fond de sa gorge. Que devait-il dire ? Comment devait-il faire passer le message ? Trop tard ! Il fallait agir maintenant !

Okabe-san ? Appela-t-il.

N-Ninomiya ? C'est bien vous ? S'enquit l'homme au bout du fil.

Euh… O-Oui !

Où êtes-vous bon sang ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où sont vos amis ? Le bombarda-t-il de questions.

Okabe ! Je… Je vais tout vous dire ! Tout ce… que… vous avez envie de savoir… sur ce qui se passe…

Le silence se fit. Nino chercha ses mots. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la façon dont il formerait ses phrases…

Je vous écoute. S'éleva le son de la voix d'Okabe.

Le contact était établit. Cela réconforta un peu le jeune homme dont la voix se fit instantanément plus posée.

Pas par téléphone. J'aimerais que vous me retrouviez dans deux heures au Groove Motel à Maebashi, seul ! Et ne tentez pas d'avertir vos collègues ! Sinon…

Sinon ? Répéta l'inspecteur.

Venez ! Soyez là dans deux heures précises.

Nino raccrocha rapidement avant de soupirer profondément. Avait-il bien fait ?

Le temps s'était écoulé dans une lenteur défiant toute concurrence. Jamais Kazunari n'avait attendu aussi longtemps et jamais il n'avait eu autant d'appréhension. Désormais, et malgré lui, il se mettait à sérieusement regretter ce qu'il avait pensé être le mieux pour ses amis. Comment revenir en arrière maintenant ?

Le bruit d'une voiture s'engageant sur le parking du Motel l'interpella. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il avait dû mal à rassembler ses idées, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'il se calme !

Il jeta un discret regard à l'extérieur, l'agent du FBI sorti de son véhicule, seul, comme il avait été convenu. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de derrière sa petite cachette et invita de loin l'inspecteur à le suivre derrière le bâtiment. Celui-ci obéit sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Nino s'arrêta tout en respectant une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Okabe le regardait inquiet et n'osait piper mot, ce fut donc le plus jeune qui débuta le dialogue.

Nous n'avons rien fait ! Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Toutes les preuves sont contre vous pourtant. Renchérit calmement l'inspecteur.

Je ne peux rien vous dire mais je vous en conjure croyez-moi, nous sommes innocents. Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé, mais lorsque nous avons quitté la maison, ces trois hommes étaient encore en vie. Je vous le jure !

Je ne demande qu'a vous croire, toutefois, nous avons trouvé les empruntes d'Ohno-san sur l'arme qui à servit à exécuter ces trois flics et des témoins affirment vous avoir vus au Motel avant qu'il n'explose. Je suis désolé mais, là encore, les preuves mènent toujours à vous.

Ohno ne les a pas tués ! Et la chambre du Motel à sautée après que nous sommes partis. Nous avons était berné par quelqu'un ! Okabe-san je vous en supplie, faites-moi confiance…

Okabe baissa la tête en soupirant. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance, le risque était trop grand et personne ne voudrait croire une histoire pareille.

Écoutez. Se ressaisit l'agent. Je veux bien tenter quelque chose. Néanmoins, mon supérieur se cantonne à croire que vous les avez tué… Je ferai de mon mieux mais pour ça vous devez me dire ce que vous savez.

Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que nous ne sommes pas coupables. Des gens que nous ne connaissons pas nous pourchassent. Mais sachez que demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Cependant, sans votre aide on ne pourra pas y arriv-

Un bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux, ils attendirent un petit instant en dressant l'oreille.

Je ne peux pas rester. Je compte sur vous.

Il se rapprocha promptement du jeune inspecteur et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue avant de le remercier et de filer le laissant perplexe mais avec la conviction qu'il ferait tout de même quelque chose pour eux.

Lorsque Nino retourna dans sa chambre à l'Equal Motel situé à quelques lieux de là, il trouva Satoshi l'attendant patiemment sur le lit, néanmoins, il n'était pas seul, Jun était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la pseudo « salle de bain », Masaki s'était assit sur le sol le dos posé contre le lit et Sho attendait les bras croisés au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour, le cœur s'emballant comme jamais puis… ces quatre amis se mirent à lui sourire, Sakurai l'attrapant même dans ses bras afin d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Bien joué ! Annonça Jun.

Vous l'avez ? S'enquit Nino.

Un peu qu'on l'a ! Renchérit Aiba

Ohno extirpa de sous ses fesses un dossier dont la couverture était rouge vive. Ils avaient réussit leur coup. Ils avaient toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient sur l'enquête.

On va pouvoir découvrir qui s'occupe de l'enquête désormais. Se frotta les mains Sho.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous les cinq sur le sol appuyant leur coude sur le lit, laissant le soin à Nino d'ouvrir le fameux dossier. Absolument tout était noté, jusqu'au moindre détail. Les indices des lieux des crimes avaient même été listés et les identités des personnes interrogées aussi. Puis ils tombèrent sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, le nom du responsable de l'affaire… Ou plutôt le nom de l'homme qui les avait entrainés dans ce complot.

Flash Back

Lorsque le rideau de douche fut remit en place, Nino, toujours silencieux et perturbé par ce qu'il venait de faire, se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau s'écoulant sur son corps. De son côté, Ohno, lui aussi encore troublé par le geste de son ami, essaya de s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'atténuer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés quelques minutes plutôt. Il décida pour se faire de ramasser les vêtements de Kazunari juchant sur le sol. Tout en pliant son jeans, il s'aperçu que quelque chose était tombé de sa poche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il lu le numéro personnel de l'agent du FBI qu'ils avaient rencontrés le jour de l'enterrement de Johnny. Pourquoi Nino le gardait-il ? Non ! Pourquoi Nino avait son numéro « personnel » ? Perplexe, le jeune homme décida d'en parler avec son ami après sa douche, mais ce fut sans compter l'intrusion de Matsumoto dans leur chambre. Interpellé par l'expression surprit de son ainé qui tenait entre ses doigts une petite carte, Jun la saisit sans plus attendre.

Okabe ? S'enquit-il. L'inspecteur de l'autre jour ? Pourquoi tu as gardé ça ?

Ce n'est pas à moi…

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta avant qu'une petite tête d'enfant prit en flagrant délit ne sorte de derrière le rideau.

Il se pourrait qu'elle soit à moi. Se mordit la lèvre le pauvre petit garçon.

Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient à présent tous dans la chambre d'Ohno et Nino. Ce dernier évitait avec beaucoup de difficulté le regard de ses meilleurs amis. Il espérait de tout son être qu'ils ne lui posent pas la question qu'il redoutait le plus, à savoir « Quel genre de relation as-tu avec cet inspecteur ? » Toutefois, Satoshi détourna la situation par le plus grand étonnement.

Et si on s'en servait ? Demanda-t-il.

De quoi ? S'enquit Jun. D'Okabe-san ?

Oui ! Si on lui proposait quelque chose… Un rendez-vous ! Je vous paris qu'il apportera avec lui des infos.

Comment tu peux en être sur ? Questionna Sho.

J'ai la conviction que ce type n'est pas du genre à laisser ses affaires dans son bureau et comme je suis certain qu'il travail, lui aussi, sur notre cas, il aura surement ses dossiers avec lui.

Encore une fois, l'analyse du jeune homme stupéfia ses amis se qui l'embarrassa fortement.

Il a raison ! Reparti Masaki. Faisons le venir et pendant que l'un d'entre nous le distrait, on fouille sa voiture.

Et s'il n'a rien ? Renchérit Sakurai.

C'est pourquoi la personne qui le distrait doit le mettre en confiance et le pousser à lui révéler certaine information. Précisa Ohno

Hum… Qui se dévoue ? Demanda finalement Jun.

Je le ferai. Proposa Nino. Je suis le seul qu'il connait le mieux et… (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de mesurer ses paroles) Et je suis persuadé qu'il m'accordera beaucoup plus facilement sa confiance.

Jun se redressa d'un bond et commença à faire le tour de la chambre doucement et semblant réfléchir puis il s'arrêta.

Et si c'était lui. Je veux dire, si c'était Okabe l'inspecteur en chef.

Non, non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Réfuta Nino.

Et si tu te trompe ?

Je le découvrirai !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent longuement sans siller, chacun défendant son point de vue.

Ma, ma, on finira par le savoir de toute façon. Tenta Masaki. Allez, on se met au boulot.

Sur ceci, ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Bien que Nino fût un temps soit peu retissant à l'idée de tromper le jeune inspecteur.

Fin Flash Back.


End file.
